


Tiga Kembaran Olaf

by revabhipraya



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Anna (Disney), Kid Elsa (Disney), POV Elsa (Disney), Poetry, Pre-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Empat hari berturut-turut Elsa menerima puisi sampai sang pengirim bosan dan memutuskan untuk berhenti. #MariBerpuisi





	Tiga Kembaran Olaf

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Frozen © Walt Disney Animation Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Pre-Canon.

.

.

.

_Apa kau mau membuat manusia salju?_   
_Mau besar, mau kecil, boleh saja_   
_Mau Olaf, mau Falo, boleh saja_   
_Falo itu kebalikannya Olaf, omong-omong_

.

Elsa tertawa kecil membaca tulisan di atas kertas yang diselipkan di bawah pintu kamarnya. Tulisan itu pasti ditulis oleh Anna―siapa lagi yang tahu soal Olaf selain mereka berdua? Lagi pula ibunya bilang, Anna hari ini baru belajar menulis puisi. Tampaknya Anna sangat antusias sampai-sampai langsung mempraktikkan apa yang baru ia pelajari.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum. Ia bangkit lalu menempelkan puisi pertama buatan adiknya di dekat ranjang. Dibacanya berkali-kali tanpa merasa bosan hingga tahu-tahu, Elsa tertidur.

.

_Apa kau mau membuat manusia salju?_   
_Mau bulat, mau kotak, boleh saja_   
_Mau Olaf, mau Lafo, boleh saja_   
_Lafo itu suku kata Olaf dibalik, omong-omong_

.

Keesokan harinya, Elsa kembali menerima puisi satu bait dari adiknya itu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Elsa tertawa. Dibayangkannya wajah bulat Anna sewaktu menuliskan kata demi kata lucu ini.

Lafo katanya. Darimana gadis kecil itu mendapat ide nama, coba? Lucu sekali adiknya ini.

Lagi, Elsa menempelkan puisi kiriman Anna di dekat ranjangnya; tepatnya di samping puisi yang kemarin Anna kemarin.

.

_Apa kau mau membuat manusia salju?_   
_Mau berdasi, mau bersyal, boleh saja_   
_Mau Olaf, mau Alof, boleh saja_   
_Alof itu huruf vokal Olaf dibalik, omong-omong_

.

Semakin Elsa terbahak ketika keesokannya ia kembali menerima puisi dari Anna. Apa yang adiknya pikirkan saat menuliskan puisi ini sebenarnya? Mengapa si kecil itu bisa menuliskan kalimat yang sebegini manis dan polos?

Elsa bangkit dari duduknya setelah puas tergelak, lalu menempelkan puisi kiriman Anna di samping kedua puisi yang ia terima selama dua hari ini.

.

_Apa kau mau membuat manusia salju?_   
_Mau bertopi, mau botak, boleh saja_   
_Mau Olaf, mau ketiga kembarannya, boleh saja_

_Aku kehabisan nama untuk kembaran Olaf_   
_Jadi aku tidak akan menulis puisi lagi_   
_Menulis puisi itu susah, ya?_

.

Meski tawa adalah respons pertama Elsa setelah membaca puisi itu, sedih dengan cerpat menyergap senyum sang gadis pirang. Berakhir sudah puisi dari adiknya. Elsa tidak akan lagi menerima puisi sejenis ini, karena Anna memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Sambil berusaha menahan tangis, Elsa menempel puisi terakhir Anna bersama dengan tiga puisinya yang lain. Gadis itu tertawa kecil saat membaca ulang puisi yang ada. Adiknya itu memang benar-benar menggemaskan.

Tapi, mengapa hatinya terasa nyeri?

.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Latarnya diambil sebelum Hari Penobatan Elsa dan sesudah Anna kena sihir di kepalanya. Intinya waktu Elsa _shut_ Anna _out_ , dan Anna berusaha nyari perhatian Elsa pake lagu (kalau di film). Di sana banyak momen kosong kan, jadi ceritanya ada empat hari Anna menulis puisi berturut-turut untuk Elsa xD
> 
> Di sini ... menurutku, Anna usianya delapan, Elsa sepuluh, karena Anna masih rada bocah (dilihat dari isi puisinya). Kalau Elsa, yah, menyesuaikan Anna (?)
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
